A Reason To Smile
by TheSlashBunny
Summary: Dr. Leonard H. McCoy was dressed to the nines. He was five minutes early to pick up his date. He prayed that she wouldn't mind. If she needed him to wait, he'd do so gladly – he'd wait the rest of his life to see her.


Dr. Leonard H. McCoy was dressed to the nines when he stopped outside of the hotel room. The San Francisco traffic had actually cooperated and he was five minutes early to pick up his date. He prayed that she wouldn't mind. If she needed him to wait, he'd do so gladly – he'd wait the rest of his life to see her all dolled up and smiling.

He took a deep breath, straightened his tie, took off his hat, and knocked on the door. A beaming face answered.

"Dr. McCoy. Come on in." He cleared his throat and walked past her into the sitting area of the suite.

"Lieutenant Uhura." He cleared his throat again and self-consciously stuck his hands in his pockets. "I really appreciate you taking time out of your shore leave to do this. It means- " He was actually pleased when she interrupted his ramblings.

"Dr. McCoy, I'm glad to help. You look very dashing, if I may say so." Her smile turned mischievous as he blushed, pursing his lips, and looking even more uneasy.

She'd meant her compliment. The party that night had a 20th century theme and she'd suggested that he take a cue from the 1940s. She'd never imagined how handsome he'd look. He was wearing a three-piece charcoal grey and pinstriped suit, black shirt, and red tie. He'd paid attention to details: a watch chain trailed from button to pocket on his vest, a red handkerchief peeked out from his jacket's breast pocket, and she couldn't wait to see what he looked like when the fedora in his hand was on his head. The man definitely went all out when he wanted to impress someone.

"All the other girls are going to be jealous." Nyota almost laughed when his blush deepened and he ran a hand nervously over the stubble he'd neglected to shave off of his chin. "Wait just a minute and I'll be all done, okay?"

McCoy got even more anxious when Uhura disappeared into the bedroom. He was totally unprepared for tonight. He didn't really want to attend the party, but he hadn't been able to say no when those big eyes looked up at him like that – and she'd looked so happy when he agreed to take her. Hell, he hadn't been this nervous (or this dressed up, for that matter) since his wedding. Mind you, he hadn't danced much since his wedding and he was hoping he wouldn't have forgotten the steps – especially since he knew she'd been practicing.

He jumped when he heard the bedroom door open, but when he turned and saw her, all the tension disappeared and a smile spread across his face. He'd have the prettiest date there.

His eyes trailed from the tiny black patent shoes on her feet, over the full-skirted black dress, past the elbow-length white gloves and the white fur stole over her petite shoulders, through the curls in her soft hair, and settled on the sweet gap-toothed smile on her face – he couldn't imagine anyone looking more beautiful.

Something caught in his throat and he thought he might cry as she yelled the one word that he would never tire of hearing as she flew into his arms:

"Daddy!"

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

The next day, on the society page of the _San Francisco Times_, there was a picture of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, CMO of the famous flagship _Enterprise_ and world-renowned grouch, as he laughed and danced at the 13th Annual Starfleet Father-Daughter Ball with the happiest eight-year-old in the universe.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is my first Star Trek fic, even though I've been a hardcore Trekkie since I was in single-digits (which is probably why this is Reboot!verse instead of TOS... I'm not sure I trust myself with such a big responsibility to awesomeness as that yet). Any of you who've read my normal stuff will know that I usually lean more towards angst than fluff in my writing, so I hope I'm not setting a horrible fluffy precedent for my future Trek fics with this one... Hmmm... Maybe I'll have to write a character death fic to balance... *cackles evilly* _

_BTW, anyone who can draw, I would LOVE to see a rendition of what McCoy would look like in that suit. I just pictured the hottest thing I could think of Karl Urban wearing (other than nothing *drool*) and went with it.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed it! I'd appreciate feedback! Please review!_


End file.
